


Maurizio 2 {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [25]
Category: House of Gucci
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, glasses porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam Driver in costume as Maurizio Gucci, his long mop of honey brown hair swooping across his brow to curl over his ears, blue eyes bright behind those huge aviator style glasses as he glances to our left, mouth pursed around an unfinished syllable.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Maurizio 2 {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Proof that I really can still paint in color, when I feel like it.
> 
> This last week has seen the release of a feast of behind the scenes glimpses of Adam working; after such a long famine it's been incredible to wake up to new photos on a near daily basis. Being as they're universally taken by paparazzi who are peeking at filming from a good distance away, they're almost all too low quality for me to do a "proper" portrait study. But he looks so good in all these suits, with his lightened hair and blue contacts, that it would be a shame to not draw any of them at all. 
> 
> And so, the return of lineart and color; I'm a bit rusty after drawing pretty much only in monochrome for a year. Color is complicated. 
> 
> This particular shot was taken on 11 Mar 2021 in Milan, during the infamous Momma Monster Feeds Her Big Boi Costar scene. He's not actually in character, I don't think, as much as Adam is ever not in character while in the middle of shooting a scene; the cameras weren't rolling, and apparently Adam was calling over his hair and makeup assistant to loan a small mirror to Lady Gaga so she could touch herself up between takes. But he WAS in costume, so I'm treating this like a character portrait, because honestly the odds are pretty good he was holding onto the characterization.
> 
> Huge thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for keeping the Rats of the Driver Hive so very well fed, and to the folks on the Reylo Artists Guild Discord for being a wonderfully supportive bunch of enablers. 
> 
> About 7 hours of drawing time. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/maurizio-2.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/maurizio-2-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/maurizio-2-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
